Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to Bully Wiki's Community noticeboard. This noticeboard is for: *Discussion and voting on big changes to the wiki. *Reporting vandalism, and wiki rule breaking. *Requests for promotion *Reporting bad or unfair behaviour about Bully Wiki Staff. For example, if you feel that Dan the Man 1983 is a bad bureaucrat and you have reasons why, then add a topic about it here. The Staff member in question won't hold a grudge and it is against Wikia rules for Bureaucrats and Administrators to block a user who makes a complaint against them. Blocking Ok these are my views. I think we need to come to an agreement and set block durations for offences. Now I was thinking that a first time block should only be for 24 hours to 3 days. Second time block should be for 1 week, Third time block should be for infinite. I think we should have a three strikes and then out rule here too. What is your opinions on this? Dan the Man 1983 05:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I see nothing wrong with your plan. It's really reasonable, in my opinion. TheKidInside 10:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wikipedia says we're supposed to warn people once before blocking them, but I don't know that I care what wikipedia says. of course I'm also in favor of requiring registration to contribute, since at least 95% of IP contributions are vandalism. ::Depends on the offense but in general I agree with Dan. ::Also I'm starting to think that adding quotes to articles that don't need them can result in a block... but we probably ought to make a list of official rules. McJeff 17:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think a warning is needed before a block. But it does depend on the offence. If some IP comes on and just deletes information on a character page with reason, then that is a straight block in my opinion, because it is blatant vandalism. :::I don't think adding anymore quotes is a copyright violation, since we have pictures of students on their pages taken from the official Bully website itself. However we made a rule here that is was 20 quotes a character page, 30 for Russell. I think we should make that a Bully Wiki policy. Dan the Man 1983 19:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of making a list of rules for this Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::There is a new Bully Wiki policy on blocking now. In all character pages that have the limit of 20 quotes, it states that editors do not add more because of possible copyright infringement. This also counts as a warning. So there is no need for a warning now when an editor adds a quote to characters who already have the limit, because there is no excuse to ignore the in text notices telling them not too. Instead a straight 24 hour block should be issued. Dan the Man 1983 09:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) New Rules Well we have guidelines for which applies to all Wikia. Which are listed here Bully_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset. However in the discussion above, McJeff pointed out that maybe we need to make some rules which apply to this Wiki. So lets discuss which rules need to be made and why. Dan the Man 1983 16:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction rules Okay now it seems we are certain to have fanfiction on this wiki. Now we need some rules. McJeff and TheKidInside, do you guys have any ideas for fanfiction rules for this wiki? Dan the Man 1983 04:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Well.... What about no sexual explicit fanfictions on here? To keep it nice and CLEAN. Yes? Maybe? TheKidInside 04:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with no sexual content. What about swearing though, what is your view on that in fanfiction, should it be allowed? Dan the Man 1983 05:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Well. That I'm debating on since BULLY characters tend to swear themselves. I guess we should allow it but only to a CERTAIN extent. Like...not to overdo it but just a bit can't hurt. Right? I mean, we don't want to go as far as reading Jimmy having a cussing contest with Derby and Russell. Even though that would be interesting. :D TheKidInside 05:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I think sexual slang like fuck should be forbidden in fan fiction, where as words like idiot, jerk, and other tame slang should be allowed. Dan the Man 1983 05:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm good with that! :D I'm actually thinking of writing a Fanfiction. I don't know if I will though. We'll see. Everyone keeps telling me to be a writer so. eh. Why not? :::::But back to the cussing and all, I think the sexual slang should be out too. I can't think of any other rules for the fanfictions.... TheKidInside 05:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmmmm fan fiction should be forbidden on character pages. That's a golden rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah! 10+ points for Dan for coming up with the common rule. My brain is kind of dead. I'm going to try to edit mission pages, hopefully I don't let my brain mess it up. I'm trying to think of rules....What about stealing others work and posting it as their own? TheKidInside 05:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's another good rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Wow. We are on a roll. :] Should the fanfiction only consist of BULLY characters or should we allow crossovers? Like combining GTA with BULLY for an example. TheKidInside 05:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: I think we should keep it Bully. Dan the Man 1983 05:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Yeah. I agree. I just wanted to know your opinion. Should the fanfictions have a limit of how long they should be? TheKidInside 06:02, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I think any length will be fine. Dan the Man 1983 06:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: Okay! Well. I have no more ideas at the moment. Hopefully McJeff will have ideas whenever he is on.TheKidInside 06:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) My ideas. 1) We should force editors to use a rating system like Fanfiction.net does, that is, General, or Teen. Because of the nature of Bully, I don't think we should allow Bully stories with a M/Mature rating to be posted. In general I don't think we should allow in fanfiction anything that doesn't occur in the game itself. No knife fights let alone guns, no murder... etc. Also no sex scenes. I think it's important to specify that because a lot of Bully fanfic revolves around "Slash". 2) We could consider expecting stories to be of a certain length, certain quality, or both, before we allow them to be posted. Some fanfic is kinda good, but some is horrid. 3) Bully/GTA crossovers that are mainly Bully with a little bit of GTA should possibly be allowed since Bully and GTA are in the same universe, however, no GTA content like murder should be allowed in the stories. That's all I got for nows. McJeff 07:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I like the ratings system idea. Dan the Man 1983 10:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: I like McJeff's points! :D 100+ points for McJeff! Hurray for no M rated material because we don't want to hear about Russell and his lonely nights at Bullworth. lol. TheKidInside 20:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::What his lonely night when Mandy showed him her belly button?, that would be an interesting story to write HAHA. Dan the Man 1983 22:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Or a fanfic about that quote from Casey where he says "I snuck into the girls dorm, but got locked in the laundary room overnight." McJeff 23:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Or fanfic about Constantinos claiming he was in the girls dorm and they tired him out. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I added 3 rules already. Check them out, and add more if you can. Dan the Man 1983 01:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Bully Wiki Regarding two blocked users I think both User:Toughie109 and User:BULLYWORLD24 are the same user. Jessica blocked BULLYWORD24 for 1 month a week ago for inserting false information into pages. The information was birth dates, earlier this morning Toughie109 did the same edits, so I blocked him for a month for sockpuppetry. So to be sure I have requested a checkuser on the two accounts to see if they come from the same computer. Dan the Man 1983 02:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like the thing to do. In the mean time I'm going to post to his talk page and ask him why he's doing that. McJeff 04:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I will post the results of the checkuser here when the community staff member tells me it. Dan the Man 1983 06:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay got the result from the community team. No, there's no indication on checkuser that they are the same person. I am going to redefine the block. Dan the Man 1983 15:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He flunks the duck test anyway. His birthdates were the exact same ones that the first user said. This means he used a proxy to get around his block. I hope we don't have another GLV on our hands, although this isn't quite as annoying. McJeff 01:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for noticing that dude. Very sneaky of the user that is. Dan the Man 1983 13:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Updated blocking policy Since we'd talked about making something official, here's what I just sorta came up with. For non-constructive but good faith edits, editors should always be given at least one warning, and in a "normal" voice rather than wikia-ese "further disruption will result in banning" Blatant vandalism and repeat non-constructive behavior is punishable with a block, from one day to one week, depending on the severity of the violation and at the blocking administrator's discretion. Second blocks should be for a week to a month, again depending on the severity of the violation and administrator's discretion. Third blocks should generally be considered permanent. McJeff 14:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with all of them, also it is up to the administrator while handing out a block whether to block the user using their talk page or not. However I say don't block the users right to using their talk page in a first time block, in case they want to apologise or explain reasons for their edits which led to the block. Dan the Man 1983 14:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::You know I am at the stage where I'd rather straight block an IP for stupid edits rather then warn them. With users I will warn them. Dan the Man 1983 21:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Rollback discussion OK, so, my user page used to say that I wanted users to wait several months before they could have rollback. Then, when Mizu101 started editing, Dan gave him rollback almost immediately - and it turned out to be a mistake, since Mizu misused rollback repeatedly and had other behavior issues. So, I want to put a limit on how early people can be given the tool. On the other hand... rollback doesn't give a user any authority. It's just a tool to make a good editor's job a little easier. And for that reason I'm against denying people rollback rights just because "we have enough staff". Since rollback doesn't actually make someone staff in the first place. This is of course my opinion, but I'd like to have a discussion so that we can make some official rules. Mc (talk) 05:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know one rule, they should learn to behave with the tool, and not revert good faith edits. To me, it does not matter how long they been here, however I say a month or two good work will earn them it if they ask. :I just wish they behave when they get the tool. :Another ruling I'd like is any staff changes here to be discussed between me and you from now, if we can't make a decision, then ask Jessica for a third okay. Dan the Man 1983 16:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Then again with the history of rollbackers here not behaving, I say we have none at all. Dan the Man 1983 16:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Jessica should be welcome to give her opinion any time she feels like it, not just when we need a tiebreaker opinion. LGoB was fine with the rollback, and Paul lost his rollback privileges for reasons unrelated to actually misusing rollback. Mc (talk) 21:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know she is welcome to give her opinion whenever she feels like it, I never said she could not. Also when I mean behaviour, I mean it with or without using the tools. Dan the Man 1983 22:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New proposal Since we rarely use this page, I think we should rename it to Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard and use it for all discussions that aren't about a specific article. In other words, what we're currently using Talk:Bully Wiki for. This page can also be used for things like discussions with the community (cos you know, whenever we go to wikia central they say "talk to the community first"), and requests for promotion. Mc (talk) 18:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I did the move. :The Main Page talk page should only be used for discussion of changes to the main page. Same goes for the other talkpages on our wiki's pages, they should only be used for discussing changes to the pages. Not as a forum to discuss the character in general, we have the forums for that. Dan the Man 1983 18:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Errands Okay I got to thinking. Maybe the errands could be put into their own articles. There is no rule on how big or small an article has to be, and the errands are somewhat a huge part of the game. We could even put down trivia on how they link to the game. For example Algie's errand where he asks Jimmy to take him back to the library is linked somewhat to the mission Save Algie. Does anyone else think they warrant their own article? I also might start a clothes list too. Dan the Man 1983 00:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Forums Okay lately there has been talk and a popular demand for the forums to be reinstated. So I think a community vote is the best way to determine whether they should come back or not. It's real simple. If you want the forums back vote yes, if you don't want them back vote no. Also if you want them back and someone votes NO, then deal with it, it's life. Same goes the other way, if you don't want them back and someone votes YES, deal with it, it's life. I'll my vote later. Dan the Man 1983 22:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Only if' the forums stay permanently semi-protected, no exceptions. Otherwise, no. Mc (talk) 23:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' If the forums become semi-protected that would certainly help make keeping them clean easier. HeadManiac 20:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes', however I do stress that they need to be semi protected, and people must follow the forum rules. Dan the Man 1983 15:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - but it should be permanently protected from unregistered contributors only. Paul H K 07:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC)